Question: On a beautiful afternoon, Brandon rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of eggplants for $9.71 each and baskets of mangos for $6.85 each. Brandon decided to buy a basket of eggplants and a basket of mangos before heading home. How much did Brandon need to pay for his produce?
To find the total amount Brandon needs to pay, we need to add the price of the eggplants and the price of the mangos. Price of eggplants + price of mangos = total price. ${9}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Brandon needs to pay $16.56.